totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niewyjaśnione staje się wyjaśnione
Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz - Odcinek 4. Chris odpoczywa nad portem. Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Piętnastka stanęła przed wyścigiem regatów. Poznaliśmy też nowe zauroczenie: Jonathan do Nellie. Ostry konflikt wywołany przez Heather został już ostudzony. Jej eliminacją! :D Co się wydarzy teraz? Nie przegapcie Nowego Obozu! Kamper Sójek Dziewczyny Kolejny raz wiało tu nudą. '''Nellie: '''Przetrwałyśmy trzy odcinki. :) '''Ivana: '''I co z tego? I tak pewnie któreś z nas wyleci. ' Ivana: '''Jestem na wylocie. Nie dziwcie się mojemu nastrojowi. Nellie zaczęła się śmiać. Ivana odebrała to jako obrazę. '''Ivana: '''To jest aż tak śmieszne? '''Nellie: '''Nie. Po prostu w siebie nie wierzysz i dlatego. ' Daphne: 'Nuda... '''Nellie: '''Zrozumcie. Dziś musimy to wygrać! Tylko zastanawia mnie to kogo pozbędziemy się gdy przegramy. ;P '''Ivana: '''Proponuję Jonathana. '''Nellie: '*akurat przypomniała sobie tego gostka* O tak, on wyleci. Ivana i Nellie pogodziły się. Chłopacy Każdy myślał już nad strategią. Jonathan próbował założyć sojusz z Mike'iem jednak zapomniał o tym co było 4 dni temu. (każdy odcinek odbywa się co 4 dni) Jacques'a irytował Alejandro. Sheldon postanowił się w nic nie wtrącać. ' ' 'Mike: '''Nie rozumiesz? Spadaj! Jonathan go popchnął na Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Co? Lecisz na mnie? -.- Facepalm Jacques'a. '':(> '''Jacques: '''Alusiu. Szkoda że twoja dziewczyna odpadła. Mówił to z takim współczuciem że prawie Alejandro się zasmucił. ' Alejandro: '''Serio? :/ ' Kamper Żółwi Chłopacy Byli dumni z tego że pozbyli się Heather. ' '''Antonio: '''To było wprost za łatwe. '''Walter: '''Nie ciesz się tak. Do pokonania mamy jeszcze 13 frajerów. A potem finał będzie nasz! <3 ' Dziewczyny Było tu ciszej odkąd Heather zniknęła. Courtney zaprzyjaźniła się z Laurie. ' '''Laurie: '''Jak to miło Courtney że się zmieniłaś. :) '''Zoey: '''Ona się nie zmieniła! Ani trochę! Tylko zależy jej żeby przetrwać! Zatkała sobie buzię. '''Courtney: '''Wszystko dobrze? :/ Zoey po chwili zaczęła płakać i uciekła z kampera. Stołówka Chef przygotował zawodnikom nowy, nieciekawy posiłek. '''Zoey: '''Co to jest Chefie? '''Chef: '''Makaron! Żreć! Poszedł sobie z tryumfalną miną. '''Zoey: '''Zje to ktoś? :/ '''Tasha: '''Nikt nie zje za ciebie. No chyba że... Pokazała na Jonathana któremu wszyscy oddali jedzenie. (to znaczy jego drużyna) ' Nellie: '''Liczę, że zadanie będzie ciekawe. Wszedł Chris. '''Chris: '''I to jak! :D Macie jeszcze dwie minuty według mojego zegarka. No dobra to ja spadam i na was czekam. ;) Sójki szybko opuściły jadalnię, a Żółwie męczyły się z "makaronem". '''Chef: '''JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEŚĆ! Obóz Portoryko; 4 wyzwanie Wszyscy zawodnicy stali nad klifem. '''Don: '''To wyzwanie prowadzę za Chrisa. W sumie sam nie wiem czemu. :) Wystarczy, waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie skarbu ukrytego pod wodą. Uwaga! Skarbu chroni żółw wodny i jakiś stażysta... no dobra. START! '''Jacques: '''Skaczę pierwszy. '''Alejandro: '''Biedna Heather. :( '''Walter: '''Ja też skaczę pierwszy! Jacques i Walter skoczyli do wody, jednak od razu musieli się wycofać, bo przestraszyli się agresywnego żółwia. '''Jacques: '''C-c-c-c-c-c--c-c-czzzzzz-yy--y-y-cz-cz-czy te żółwie gryzą? Don kiwnął głową na tak. '''Don: '''A co myślałeś łyżwiarzu? Alejandro i Tasha skoczyli do wody. Tasha dostała utraty przytomności (specjalnie) i Alejandro musiał ją wynieść na rękach. ' ' Tasha spadła specjalnie na ziemię. '''Tasha: '''C-co się stało? :/ Dziewczyny podbiegły do niej. W międzyczasie Mike i Jonathan skoczyli razem. '''Mike: '''Nic nie mam! Jonathan zakopuje figurkę niezwyciężoności (seuriosly?) i wychodzi z wody. Specjalnie zranił łokieć patykiem. '''Jonathan: '''Te żółwie gryzą jak diabli! ' Laurie: '''Serio? :) To tylko uszkodzenie ciała patykiem. ;) Wszyscy ponownie wyśmieli chłopaka. '''Jacques: '''I co z tym zrobisz Biedale? 3:) '''Jonathan: '''Wystarczająco się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. ._. ' Po serii skokach nikt nie znalazł skarbu, ale Zoey w pewnym momencie skoczyła i znalazła... figurkę niezwyciężoności! Zoey: '''Jest! ' Don: '''Nie macie skarbu? A minęła godzina. Podrapał się po głowie. '''Jacques & Laurie: '''A TO CO? Skoczyli na Dona ku jego przerażeniu. Razem Laurie i Jacques wyjęli skarb jakim była kartka. ' Don: '''Nie czytajcie na głos! -,- Jednak Jacques nie usłuchał i przeczytał wszystko na głos. Po chwili spojrzeli się zjadliwym wzrokiem na Dona. TREŚĆ: To tylko zmyłka! :D :D HAHA FRAJERZY! ^^ Prawdziwe wyzwanie jest w... Tu kartka niestety się urwała, dlatego Laurie przeczytała drugą część. '''Laurie: '''w Domu Kultury? Wszyscy zaczęli biec do tamtego miejsca. '''Don: '''CHWILA! To zadanie było prawdziwe! ;-; Przyłożył sobie kartkę na oko. (Laurie znów mu nabiła limo) Obóz Portoryko; 5 wyzwanie (Dogrywka) Alejandro był co raz to bardziej zrozpaczony, więc Jacques i Mike postanowili to obrócić przeciwko niemu. '''Mike: '''Al, widzę, że jesteś smutny. Wiem że się nie lubimy ale... '''Alejandro: '''Nie jestem żaden Al! >:( Mike wzruszył ramionami i poszedł rozmawiać z Zoey. '''Mike: '''Co taka uśmiechnięta? :) '''Zoey: '''Nic. Zgadnij co mam kochanie. Zasłonił oczy, a potem Zoey pokazała mu figurkę niezwyciężoności. '''Mike *szeptem*: '''Gdzie to znalazłaś? '''Courtney: '''O czym rozmawiacie? :) '''Mike: '''O *fałszywy kaszel* takim *fałszywy kaszel* czymś. :) ' Courtney: '''Co tam ukrywacie? :D Zoey schowała figurkę za plecami. '''Courtney: '''Pokażcie! :) Zoey i Mike próbowali ukryć totem przed dziewczyną. '''Zoey: '''Akuku! Jakimś cudem na Courtney rzucił się pies. Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, a Zoey ukryła figurkę w kieszeni. ' Po chwili każdy już znalazł Chrisa. Ten dał im dwie kartki. Chris: '''Macie narysować obóz Portoryko taki, jaki widzicie. Do tego zadania wyznaczam Laurie i Jonathana. :) Sorki ale najsłabsze ogniwa. ;) ' ' '''Chris: '''Tylko pięć minut! Oni szybko oddali swoje prace. thumb|left|555px '''Don: '''Całkiem ładny. 7,5/10 '''Chris: '''Hmmm. Domek mi się nie podoba. 6/10. '''Chef: '''Rzygam słodkością, ale rysunek dobrany ciekawie. 8,5/10 '''Stażystka: '''5/10, nic ciekawego. '''Razem Laurie ma 27/40 punktów. Laurie: '''Dziękuję, wiele to dla mnie znaczy. :) Kolejny był Jonathan. thumb|left|555px '''Don: '''1/10 >:( '''Chris: '''7,5/10. Kreatywnie to ująłeś. ;) '''Chef: '''10/10! :D Wprost mistrzostwo! :D '''Chris: '''Czyli, że stażystka musi przyznać 8,5 punktów, żeby ta praca wygrała! '''Stażystka: '''3... Chris oblał ją wodą. '''Chris: '''ZWALNIAM CIĘ! Po raz pierwszy wygrywają Żółwie, a Sójki oddadzą się na ceremonię. ' Obóz Portoryko; Ceremonia ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Chris: '''Na 100 zostają: Daphne Ivana Nellie i Sheldon. Kolejni są: Mike Jonathan '''Chris: '''Alejandro i Jacques. Dziś to wy stąpacie po cienkim lodzie... do domu uda się. 3. 2. 1. JACQUES! '''Jacques: '*płacz* 'Alejandro: '''Wiecie co? Składam rezygnację. :/ Tęsknię za Heather. :c I tak Mal by mnie wywa... '''Mike: '''KUREWKO MAŁA NIE JESTEM MAL! >:( '''Alejandro: '''Jakie dziecko... '''Jacques: '''Ale ich pogrążysz! ;( Skoro głosowali na mnie to... '''Chris: '''Więc Jacques zostanie. xd '''Don: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -.- Rzucił w Jacquesa tortem. '''Jacques: '''Lubię truskawki. xD Aha i Alejandro: to ja ukradłem twój grzebień i przez to odpadła Heather :D Teraz przy wszystkich łamie grzebień. '''Don: '''O ja pierdolę... '''Jacques: '''To nie pierdol, bo rodzinę powiększysz. -.- '''Alejandro: '''Jacques, idź się pierdolić z tą frajerską łyżwiarką. Szkoda że nie zauwazyłem jaki z ciebie kawał chama. No to nara. '':(> '''Chris: '''W grze pozostaje już tylko trzynastka! Czy ceremonia może być jeszcze dramatyczniejsza? Pewnie! :D Oglądajcie już niedługo Nowy Obóz. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz (odcinki)